everybodyhateschrisfandomcom-20200213-history
Everybody Hates Homecoming
Everybody Hates Homecoming '''is the third episode of Season 4. Summary Chris is thrilled when Jenise Huckstable asks him to the homecoming dance. His nerves begin to get the better of him when Jenise tells him that her father Dr. Clint Huckstable wants to meet him before the dance, but Rochelle disapproves and makes Chris stand Jenise up, which she and Tonya meet Jenise and Clint, and Rochelle is relieved the situation is over. Drew tries to get Doc to feng shui the store when he takes over Chris' hours. A boy tries to seduce Tonya, which makes James jealous. Plot Ms. Morello ask Chris to dance with Denise and he accepts but Greg disapproves because he doesn't have a date. When everybody hears about Chris' date they all laugh hyterically but Rochelle doesn't trust them. Meanwhile Greg now lives outside the school with his old jacket he wore in the previous episode. Chris gets him a job as mascot but it fails miserably when Greg is kidnapped by the rivals and forced to eat worms, he blames Chris and nearly curses him out until Caruso punches him (and the real Chris claimed it would've ended their friendship if he had to do it himself). Later Chris gets ready for the dance, Rochelle comes by telling him that Greg's Aunt called asking for Greg; Chris' concinces of Jenise and Greg but chooses Greg over a girl. Chris finds Greg next to the Bronx and convinces him to come home. At home Rochelle and Chris finds Jenise and Clint at the house and Clint yells at Chris for standing Jenise up, Rochelle asked how did he get in and Clint (still thinking that the Rock family is on crack) says that Tonya let him in (offering her a sweet potato pop). Jenise claims she used to think Chris was funny and now hates him, Clint takes his sweater back and leaves. Chris looks at his mom and she says he could've called. '''Everybody Hates Chris. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Trivia *This is the second appearance of Orlando Jones, in which he plays Dr. Clint Huckstable. He first appeared as Chris's substitute teacher Mr. Newman in "Everybody Hates the Substitute". *In the beginning, the song playing is "Dancing With Myself" by Billy Idol. *Most of the scenes that feature members of the Huckstable family contain references to the classic TV series The Cosby Show. The names Jenise and Dr. Clint Huckstable is an allusion to The Cosby Show, and its characters Dr. Cliff Huxtable and his daughter Denise, portrayed by Bill Cosby and Lisa Bonet. The manner in which Dr. Clint Huckstable talks in is reminiscent to how Bill Cosby talks. How the Huckstables are introduced is also alluding to The Cosby Show. Quotes :Greg (to Chris): Dude, you're going to the Homecoming Dance? :Chris: I guess so. :Greg: Great. My life sucks, and what do you do? You make it suck worse. :Chris: What, do you want me to stay at home and have a sucky night too so you can feel better? :Greg: Yeah. That's what friends are for. :Narrator: With friends like that, who needs enemies? ---- :Narrator: James was a rare combination of French film buff and bug. ---- :Chris: Greg, where you going? :Greg: I'm out of here. I just don't fit in anymore. I can't come back to this. At the Bronx Academy, I was somebody. :Narrator: Yeah, you were the guy who got kicked out. ---- :Tonya (to James): I don't want you to walk me to school. Leave me alone. :Narrator: That's how girls turned down R. Kelly. ---- :Chris: Greg, what happened? :Greg: I got fishnapped. :Chris: You okay? :Greg: No, I'm not okay. I spent the last three hours in the back of a van with a giant fish suit on me with guys trying to force-feed me worms. :Narrator: I hope that wasn't a metaphor. :Chris: Just calm down. :Greg: No, you calm down. Go to your stupid Homecoming Dance with your stupid date. And stop trying to pretend you understand me 'cause you don't, okay, pop star? The only thing you can do for me is to kiss my white... (Caruso punches him) :Caruso: Way to lose homecoming, tadpole. :Narrator: I'm glad Caruso punched him, because it would have ruined our friendship if I had had to do it myself. ---- :Drew: Doc, what happened? :Doc: I couldn't figure out why Chinese people put hot sauce next to peanut butter. :Narrator: And your fortune inside a cookie. ---- :Chris: Greg, right now, I'm standing up the most perfect girl in the world. Her family is amazing. They clapped when I entered. They laughed at everything I said. They gave me sweet potato pops. They even gave me this sweater. This sweater cost more than our car. Her parents are a lawyer and a doctor. Last time I saw a lawyer and a doctor together was when my uncle went to the hospital for a routine checkup and came out dead. So if you don't get your harmonica-playing, hole-in-the-sock-wearing, woe-is-me, I-should-have-everything-easy behind up, I'm gonna smack the crack out of you! ---- :Rochelle (to Dr. Huckstable): Who the hell are you? :Dr. Huckstable: I am Dr. Clint Huckstable and I am the father of the daughter shedding all the tears because the son of the mother from Bed-Stuy stood her up at the Tattaglia-talia public school homecoming dance. :Rochelle: How did you get into my house? :Dr. Huckstable: The crack baby let me in. :Tonya: I'm not a crack baby. ---- :Rochelle (to Dr. Huckstable): If you're such a good parent, how come your retarded daughter flunked out of private school and had to go to Tatta-Tatta-Tattaglia public school? :Dr. Huckstable: The point is... :Rochelle: You better say the right thing because I swear I will slap the sweet potato pop out of you. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes